


Stay

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Berlin Wall, Drabble, Gen, Historical, Prussia is East Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Curtain has fallen. Like sand falling through his grasping fingers, he feels each person cross the boarder; at first, it’s only a slight trickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smuttyandabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Please stay" from the Dialogue Meme on tumblr.

Like sand falling through his grasping fingers, he feels each person cross the boarder; at first, it’s only a slight trickle.

Then they start to leave in earnest, scrambling up and over the Wall when it becomes clear that the checkpoints are inundated by the sheer  _volume_  of men, women,  _children_  that have flocked forth.

As the land empties, so does his heart, leaving him feeling hollow. Even the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck does nothing to warm him now, what remains of the Iron Curtain doing nothing to keep any heat in.

Still, it feels like receiving a blow from General Winter himself when East brushes past him as though in a trance, stumbling forward blindly to join his people as they stream west. 

Russia recovers enough to catch his wrist before he can get too far, and East  _jerks_  as though he can’t bear to be torn from his path.

Russia doesn’t care; he’s lost far too much already and not even his pride can stop the words he’s been thinking for so long from tumbling from his lips in a plea, his voice so low that he’s not even sure that East can hear him when he says, “Please stay.”

East’s lips are moving as he glances back at Russia over his shoulder, but Russia can’t hear him above the roaring in his ears.

Because in that moment he sees East’s eyes; sees the flames that had been kept banked for so long blaze back to life.

And in that moment knows he’s lost him forever.


End file.
